


First Choice

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Super Junior M's Henry and Donghae's accidental kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Choice

Henry stared at the digital photo, jaw slack. No matter how someone looked at it, it was such a convenient and natural position. Just…how? How does someone, even someone as dopey at Donghae, screw up a situation like that?

It was supposed to be just a little joke, but in the end he was lip locked with the older man. Henry had brushed it off, but now, as he stared at that picture, he couldn’t help but wonder why it was so perfect. Their eyes were even closed! That doesn’t happen!

Grumbling to himself, he leaned back on his bed, tossing the phone aside. He would definitely be getting grief from the others.

Henry rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. “It’s such Photoshop!” he groaned, kicking his feet in embarrassment. Had he really made some fangirl out there faint from their fantasy coming to life? “Oh god…,” Henry muttered deep in his throat. He could already imagine the amount of fanfiction being written.

Knock…knock…knock…

“Hmm?” he grunted in reply.

The door opened and Donghae peeked inside. His hair was still wet from a shower and his eyes were that warm brown, as always. Henry inadvertently glared at the man who had made his life a living hell. “Are you still upset about the kiss?” Donghae asked, sitting down on the edge of Henry’s bed.

“I’m not upset…,” he mumbled childishly.

“I’m sure you’re not…,” the older boy muttered. He scooted closer to the other person and rested his hand on Henry’s lower back. The latter jolted away, eyes wide with surprise. “See? You’re definitely not okay. Can we just talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Henry sighed, keeping his distance.

“Well, obviously you like me. That’s why you’re so bothered by this whole thing,” Donghae replied simply.

Henry made a choked noise, mouth curling up in an incredulous expression. “A…Are you serious? I don’t like you!” he cried.

The older male waved his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay, so let’s say that’s not true, then what’s wrong with you?”

“You really think I like you?” Henry persisted.

Donghae sighed. “Why else would you be so uncomfortable with our lips touching? It’s not like I made out with you.”

His face grew bright red and then he buried himself deeper into the pillow. “Can we just not talk about this? I really would prefer not to,” Henry grumbled.

“But if we don’t talk about it, the fans will be expecting stuff from us next time,” he sighed, flopping on top of the humiliated boy. Donghae pushed the pillow away, head resting on the awkward crook of Henry’s shoulder. “Are we going to keep up the fan service? Or are we going to act all weird and then everyone will think we really have a thing going.”

“I don’t want to be grinding with you on stage though,” Henry glared, pushing at his band mate half heartedly, “I’ve seen what those crazy Eunhae fans expect.” He bristled, looking about ready to gag. “Seriously, how can you stand dry humping your friend on stage?”

“You get used to it,” Donghae grinned easily, “plus, SM pays us a lot to do that stuff.”

“Will I get paid a lot if you ‘accidentally’ kiss me again?” Henry prompted, a little bit tempted.

The older male laughed. “Are you really willing to lip lock with me for a few bucks?”

“Well…,” Henry broke into a smile when Donghae pinched his cheek. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he managed between chuckles. “I guess I would be awkward if we kissed all the time.”

A strange expression crossed Donghae’s face and then he frowned. “Is there something wrong with my lips? What do you mean it would be awkward?”

“No offense, hyung,” the boy shrugged, “you’re just not really my type. I mean, girls are my type, but if I was gay, you definitely wouldn’t be my first choice.”

His jaw dropped and he sat up, hanging over the younger person. “What?!” Donghae pointed at himself. “I’m voted the man every girl would want to marry! How can I not be your first choice? Who’s your first choice?”

“Does that matter?” Henry laughed, face pink. He pushed the older boy off him and climbed out of bed. “I’m gonna go eat something.”

Donghae wasn’t giving up though. He followed Henry into the living room where Eunhyuk and Sungmin were watching Kyuhyun dominate a computer game. “Okay, which one?” Donghae whispered urgently, indicating the three boys nearby.

“Are you serious?” Henry muttered, bent over to look into the fridge. There wasn’t much to eat and he was pretty tired of instant noodles for dinner. “Eunhyuk-hyung, where’s Ryeowook-hyung?” he called.

“Oh, so it’s Eunhyuk that you like,” Donghae scoffed, crossing his arms.

Henry rolled his eyes. “No, that’s not it.”

“I think he’s out with Siwon getting groceries,” Eunhyuk responded.

“Aw,” Henry whined, “do we have any food?”

“If you’re hungry, just order something,” Eunhyuk laughed, coming over to grab his water bottle. He stopped to ruffle the younger man’s hair.

Sighing again, Henry closed the fridge after grabbing a pear. He tried to by-pass Donghae, but the latter was persistent. Latching onto Henry’s arm, he pulled him close, and nodded towards the three people in the living room again. “If it’s not Eunhyuk, it has to be Kyuhyun, right?”

“And why would it have to be Kyuhyun?” Henry mused.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him,” Donghae retorted, “all heart eyes and teasing and—”

“—what are you talking about?” he interrupted, completely flabbergasted. “I don’t do any of those things!”

“Yeah, right,” he huffed, “fine, let’s say it’s not Kyuhyun. You’re first choice probably isn’t here then. Maybe it’s Ryeowook? You’re always getting all touchy with him. Why can you grab his butt, but it’s weird if I accidentally kiss you?” Donghae made a face, brow furrowing.

“I did that once and it’s perfectly normal in other parts of the world to grab each other’s butts!” Henry defended. Kyuhyun glanced over at the arguing pair in the kitchen and smirked when he caught Henry’s eye. The latter frowned and looked away, “Man, now look what you did, hyung,” he accused Donghae, “Kyuhyun’s giving me that judging look.”

“Focus,” the older boy spat, “if it’s not Ryeowook, that only leaves Zhoumi or Siwon. Your official pairing is Zhoumi, so that probably means that your top choice is Siwon.”

“I have no idea what sort of logic you just used,” Henry stared, unable to process what just happened. “And how come you automatically took Sungmin out of the running?”

“You don’t hang out with Sungmin that much,” he answered, “So it’s probably not him.”

Henry rubbed his head and threw away the pear he had finished eating during that time. His stomach was still growling and he was pretty sure that that pear hadn’t done anything for him. Walking away from Donghae, he mumbled, “I need some sleep.”

“Don’t you just walk away from me, Henry Lau!” Donghae called, chasing him back into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him, meeting the sight of Henry taking his shirt off. “Oh.” His eyes were glued to the expanse of white skin and he wondered why it was only now that he noticed it.

“Why are you staring?” Henry stuttered, throwing his t-shirt at his hyung. “Stop creeping on me already!”

Donghae tossed the shirt aside, shaking his head as if to rid his thoughts of how soft and firm Henry’s body probably was. Now that thought was definitely creepy. “Okay, I’ll stop bothering you if you just tell me who your first choice for a lover would be.”

“Fine,” he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, “their name…has an A in it.”

Confusion and then realization and then something else finally settled on Donghae’s face. He smiled slightly, silently walking towards the bed. Carefully, he settled down on the edge, leaning his face towards Henry who was slowly opening his eyes. When he saw how close they were, he opened his mouth to tell Donghae to go away, but then those lips were descending on his for the second time that day.

“W-What are you doing?” Henry stammered, pushing the elder back.

Donghae grinned in his cute, dopey way. “Turning you gay.”

With an exasperated sigh, Henry rolled onto his side. “I really shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I’m sure we’ll be very happy together,” Donghae stated cheekily as he pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around Henry from behind.

“I take it back. I like Siwon,” the boy said, even as he pressed back against the warm, muscular body.

“Too late, finders keepers, losers weepers,” he mumbled, snuggling closer to the young man. Yawning, Donghae kissed the side of Henry’s neck, saying, “Night.”

“Night.”


End file.
